1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a Bluetooth modulation method, and more particularly, to a method for enhancing the Bluetooth transmission speed and robustness of an emitting end and a receiving end of a communication system.
2. Related Art
Presently, in the technical specification of the fundamental Bluetooth data transmission, the data transmission speed may reach an upper limit of 1×106 bits/sec (1 Mbps) in case Gaussian Frequency Shift Keying (GFSK) is utilized. The data transmission speed may reach 2×106 bits/sec (2 Mbps) in case Differential Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (DQPSK) is used. Moreover, the data transmission speed may reach 3×106 bits/sec (3 Mbps) in case Differential 8-Phase Shift Keying (D8PSK) is utilized.
The afore-mentioned highest data transmission speed is achieved without utilizing Forward Error Correction (FEC) techniques, which are widely utilized in the various digital data communication systems for eliminating the effects of noise. However, if FEC is utilized, the actual data transmission speed will be significantly reduced.
Presently, the upper limit of Bluetooth transmission speed is 3 Mbps. In the multipath transmission over a wireless channel, FEC must be incorporated to ensure the integrity and correctness of the transmitted data, however, in doing so, the data transmission speed will be reduced below 3 Mbps. Due to the fact that the various existing technologies complying with the Bluetooth transmission protocol are not capable of solving this problem and can't raise its data transmission speed, the research and development of a technology that could be used to raise the data transmission speed and improve its robustness is one of the most important tasks in this field.